The All Knowing Fox
by GoDogs88
Summary: This story is about the new flock; Jessica, Mike, Dana, Kaya, and Nikki. Kaya's parents got killed and she will do whatever it takes to get revenge. Join Nikki, Mike, Dana, and Jessica on there path of helping Kaya find out who or what killed her parents.
1. Year One

**The All knowing Fox**

**By: Kailey Gallagher**

**The Day It Happened (Prologue)**

**Today I sat on my front porch looking at the ocean in front of me, gazing at the seagulls diving down for Bass and other kinds of fish, they looked so much happier than me. Then I saw him, I didn't know who he was but, the one thing I know is that , **_**he looked exactly like my dad **_**. **

**I'm Kaya Maroon, I'm 17 ½ and I go to school at West Ville High School. It is about ten miles from my house, and I drive a 2004 Ford mustang, it is Midnight Black. I have black hair but I have blue streaks in it, my mom and dad died January 27****th**** 2004, last year, on my birthday. They were rich and they died because of me. On my 16****th**** my birthday my dad bought me a boat but, when I went to the boathouse to see the boat, my dad's body was floating in the water then me and my mom heard a gun shot so my mother jumped in front of me and got shot instead, the last words she said were " I love you Kaya! They are after you. Stay clear of them. RUN!!" I asked " Who, who do I stay clear of? Don't die! Mom, Don't die!!" But she was already dead. So like she said I ran, having no idea what happened but what I did know was that I would avenge my mothers and fathers death and make whoever killed them pay, badly. They died protecting me so I will do was ever it tacks to get revenge.**

**I made some friends along the way, there names are Nikki, Mike, Jessica, and Dana.**

**The 1****st**** year**

" **Our mission is to go to the crime scene and look for clues of my parents killer" I said. Then everyone together said " Got it, boss!". Then we headed out to my parents old house. It hasn't changed at all since the last time I went there 3 years ago. **

**I am 20 now and I am still searching for my parents killers. It has been a long 3 years before I could even search for my parents, the police wouldn't let me. Sigh. "Boss," Nikki said. **

"**Yes?" I said **

"**look at this!" She said **

**I looked over at Nikki and my eyes got wide, I saw a little copper, I think a Runt or something like that, dog. I slowly walked over to, him or her, I wasn't going to look! I bent down and the dog just sat there calmly halfway falling asleep. I looked into its eyes, red, it was common here we all hade red eyes. Then I swear its eyes changed to black. I jumped back. "What's wrong boss?" Mike asked. "Nothing." I said sighing. "I just thought, maybe we could take the dog with us as you know evidence, and it just shocked me a little that I thought of that." **

"**Your lying." the dog said.**

**Everyone looked over at the dog with fear in their eyes.**

"**I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Chena, I am the…..never mind. "he said.**

"**Um….I mean nice to meet you Chena I am Kaya." I said**

" **I am Mike" Mike said.**

"**I am Nikki." Nikki said.**

"**I am Jessica" Jessica said.**

"**And I am Dana." Dana said.**

"**Nice to meet you all, I shall come with you if you give me something to ride in."**

"**You can ride in my backpack, if you want." I said**

"**Do you have it all the time?" Chena said.**

"**Ya." I said**

"**Then I shall ride in your backpack, never lose it or I will be gone forever." Chena said.**

"**Got it!" I said.**

"**Now were do we go?" Jessica asked.**

**Everyone looked at me and I gave one of my famous I-have-a-plan-don't-worry smiles. So I asked Chena "Do you have wings?". "No, I will go in your backpack." Chena said "K."I said. Then everyone ran toward the water, jumped, and flew to my house.**

**My house wasn't very big but it was just me living there so I didn't care, but when you have five people and a dog crammed in there it is horrible. "Quiet!" I screamed over all screaming to "Move your elbow it is digging into my ribs!" or to "Get your butt out of my face it smells!". Everyone shut up in a instant listing for instructions. I shoved my way over to my couch and sat down, of course everyone either sat next to me, on the armrest, or sat on the ground. Chena sat on my lap, and I started petting him, his soft his fur was soothing and reduced my headache so it didn't hurt as bad. "Ok everyone we need to have a meeting to pick a new place to have our meetings." I said. "Who has the biggest house?"**

**Jessica raised her hand. " I do mine has fifty-two bedrooms and we have a huge meeting room we could have our meetings in." She said.**

"**Anyone have more than fifty-two bedrooms?" I said.**

**No one raised there hands. **

"**Ok, it is settled we will have our meetings at Jessica's house." I said**

**Everyone shook their heads "yes" together agreeing with me. So I looked back at Chena ,and at shock he was asleep. Sigh. "Wake up!! You lazy butt, how could you be asleep when we are having a meeting?" I said**

**He gently picked his head up about three inches away from the ground and said "You were having a meeting? I thought you were just having a conversation."**

"**I am the one carrying you in **_**my **_**backpack when we are **_**flying ten-thousand feet in the air!"**_** I said "I could just as easily **_**accidentally **_**drop my backpack and so **_**you**_** would die!"**

"That's what you think." **Chena said under his breath.**

"**What?" I said**

"**Nothing." Chena said.**

"**Lets go!" I said**

"**Where?" Nikki said.**

"**Where you not listening at all? We are going to Jessica's house to have our meetings!" I said**

**Jessica gave a huge smile the size of a watermelon. She is so happy that we are going to her house. It was weird, I felt happy too I mean to go to someone's house, I have only been to my parents, I never hade friends. We all ran as fast as we could East, that was the way to Jessica's house, and **


	2. The Ending Don't read till end!

**The All knowing Fox**

**Okif you are reading this you must be done with the rest of my bookor must just want to skip the whole rest of the bookand read the end. But i must warn you that you are going to hate me for the end of this book and want to tear my head off so just warning you that its not like anyone dies, ok! :P So just to warn you that if you don't want to spoil the surprise than don't read this Chapter!!:P**

I lifted him up by his shirt in the cold, dirty air that the top of the Sears Tower has, and I asked him this one question. "Did you kill my parents?" I said it with such a angry voice I think he shoke a little bit. "I don't know what your talking about!" He said.

"Yes. You do! Don't mess with me!" I said.

"I'm not messing with you woman! Let me go!" He said.

"Not until you tell me the answer to my question!" I said.

"But I don't know the answer to _your_ question!" He said.

"Well if you have a question I will answer it," I said

"Yes I do have a question!" He said

"if you answer mine." I said with a stern voice.

"Come on!" he said

"Fine I will answer your question but you answer mine first." He said with a demanding voice.

I knew he wasn't going to give up but I said "No. Answer mine first!"

"Fine. No I did not kill your parents," He said

I started crying like I don't me like when I'm two i mean sobbing.

"but I know who did." He said and I looked up in hope.

"Who?"

"I don't know where he is and I only know his last name, Joana." He said.

I let him go and he ran getting farther and farther each second.

"Do you know who it is?' Mike asked.

"I know his last name, Joana.' I said.

"But he was lying, that's my great grandfathers name and he died 10 years ago." I said.

Then I got up and ran straight off the Sears Tower's ledge, and didn't open my wings.


	3. Year Two

**Year Two**

**We made it to Jessica's house only being stopped by a flook of geese who, apperenty, haven't seen flying people before!**


End file.
